


卫生间的一发

by shitaozibushitaozi



Category: marvel movies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitaozibushitaozi/pseuds/shitaozibushitaozi
Summary: Peter被嗑了春药......纯开车，无脑肉文逻辑死（第一次使用ao3如有不妥请原谅我）





	1. Chapter 1

Tony面色暗沉的凝视着面前的人————拥有小泰迪一样红棕色卷发的少年

脸颊通红的不成样子，眼神迷离的直勾勾盯着前方，混混沌沌色情的样子哪里有平时清亮明媚的少年的模样

饱满的红唇无意识的张着，从象牙色的牙齿间吐出几个模糊的字——是Tony的名字

"T....Tony"

Tony深吸一口气，愤怒的狠狠在Peter纤细的腰肢上揉捏——那酒里有东西  
当然不是什么好东西，春天里的药啊————小兔崽子竟然敢瞒着他去酒吧

Peter很无辜，无辜透顶，他在知道有毕业狂欢之前还不知道究竟在哪里狂欢，等到知道的时候他就真的狂欢了——肉体上因为性欲的狂欢

Peter仰着头，睫毛像颤抖的蝴蝶一样闭着眼，颤巍巍的伸长了脖颈像引颈的天鹅一样去亲吻Tony的嘴唇

其实也不能说是什么接吻，就是意识混沌的一小孩，用滚烫的嘴唇在Tony的脸上细细密密的摸索轻啄

Tony挣扎的抿了抿唇角，幽暗燥热的眼神紧紧的黏在Peter身上

不行不行，Peter太小了，万一吓到这小朋友怎么办?

而且.....

Tony怜爱的摸了摸Peter搭在他脸上柔软的碎发  
他平时这么宠爱的人怎么能在这种地方受委屈呢？

偏偏Peter还不知死活的一遍一遍的叫着Tony，委屈巴巴的看着他，眼睛里满满都是藏不住的泪光，呻吟声也一点一点从口里溢出

Peter觉得很热，比三伏天操场远方扭曲空气的热浪席卷还要热，整个人像是蒙在一个熔炉里，他死死的抱着面前的Mr.stark，心里叹道  
“Mr.stark果然是我的救星啊”

然而他的救星不知道在哪儿呢，面前只有一个想要正面上他的老色鬼

Peter无力的将头偏在Tony的肩上，主动将白皙的脖颈送到Tony面前

耳边是恋人压抑不住的呻吟，眼前是一段令人遐想的雪白的脖颈，一滴晶莹的汗珠顺着Peter皮肤的打着旋儿滑落

Tony觉得自己再忍下去自己不是柳下惠就是阳痿

是你自己送上来的，不要白不要，Tony自我安慰

他偏头亲吻了一下Peter的脖颈，强势的将他压在洗手池上，手指耐人寻味的顺着Peter的背脊划着

衣服掉落的摩挲声意味着一场酣畅淋漓的性爱的开始

Tony就着Peter控制不住自己滑落的粘稠银丝，慢慢的探入粉红的穴口

娇嫩小穴含羞带怯的蠕动着吞下半截手指，手指刚刚探进去柔软的媚肉就紧紧的拥上来裹住，Tony仿佛也像是被这温度传递，呼吸变得越发粗重

Tony耐心的模拟着欢爱的动作在小穴里抽插，一进一出间还溅出“噗呲噗呲”的水声，穴肉的颜色更深了，柔软的媚肉也随着进出间探出头来，仿佛渴望着什么更大的东西

Peter觉得自己要被热浪淹没了，发出一些不知道是痛苦还是欢愉的呻吟  
“啊——! 呜...嗯啊...哈...”

Tony靠近Peter，滚烫的热气扑在Peter的耳边，Tony缓缓的引诱着  
“honey...舒服吗？想要更——多.....吗？”

脑袋里一片混乱的Peter，胡乱的点了点头——遵从自己的本心

Tony轻笑一声，坚硬抵着颤巍巍的穴口摩挲了两下，饥渴的穴肉随机欢迎的收缩了两下，引得Peter浑身颤抖的更加厉害，嘴里满是压不住的呻吟  
“啊....呃...嗯唔....啊——”

“想要?那自己来动，不劳动的小朋友可吃不到糖哦”

“哈...唔嗯...唔...啊、啊——嗯?”  
Peter热的厉害，仅存的一点羞耻心控制着他混乱的摇头

“呜啊...不、不——嗯....”

“嗯?”Tony挑了挑眉好整以暇的停下等待着Peter

他看着小孩子背对着他，细腻的皮肤被情欲蒸出淡淡的粉红色，肩膀抖的厉害，像是颤抖像是挣扎像是摇摇欲坠

Tony低头引诱“你只需要向后移动，节奏和深度由你来掌控”他顿了顿“公平吧?”

Peter的呼吸越发急促起来，他豁出去的闭了闭眼，修长的手指伸向身后，青涩的探进扩张的差不多的小穴，慢慢的扯开一个细小的缝隙，粘稠的汁液也点点流淌

“啊、唔.....呃嗯....啊...”

Peter摇晃着慢慢将自己向后推去，穴肉缓缓的一丝一丝的含进肉刃，Peter感觉自己的手指擦过滚烫的坚硬，他瞬间像是被烫的收回手指，却没想到柔软的穴肉少了手指的拉扯，“啵——”的一声紧紧的贴住肉刃

“呃! ! !...唔....啊唔——! ”Peter猝不及防的发出一声受惊的长吟

从Tony视角看过去，结实的肩膀应激的耸起，从圆润的肩头白皙的背部被情欲的红笼住，脸无力的靠在有水渍的洗手台上，灵动的双眼失去焦距的半睁半合，剧烈的喘息带出滚烫的气息扑在大理石的台上，蒙上轻轻一层水雾，唾液不受控制的吐出

腰部深深的下陷再往后就是高翘的臀部欲拒还迎的浅浅的含着坚硬，等着谁的深入，整个身体像是受不了刺激似得颤抖摇晃

尝到一点甜头的肉刃变得愈发的坚硬，Tony压下自己脱口而出的喘息——为了聆听另一个人的甜腻的呻吟  
他似乎是安慰奖励的轻抚Peter被汗打湿的头发  
“nice work，kid”

Peter从喉头间挤出一声细小的哭腔，艰难的半撑起上身手指紧紧扣住边沿，用尽自己的力气，一送一顿往后靠，小穴一点一点颤巍巍的吞下整个肉刃  
”呜、嗯啊........呜嗯.........啊、啊“

明晰的头脑像是被什么裹住一样混混沌沌的，Peter低着头喘息，偶尔闪过羞耻和欢愉的念头

温暖湿润的内壁贴着坚硬蠕动吮吸，湿润的像是浸泡在温泉中一样

Tony看着食髓知味的少年，颤抖着身躯一下一下崩溃的控制着自己来回不稳的摇摆，嘴里只能发出一些无意义的词语

“呜嗯——-嗯......我、啊嗯.........不、不嗯啊.....行啊哈...呼——唔嗯........”

Peter每往后移动就吐露一声甜腻的呻吟，通红眼眶里打转的泪水随着青芽顶端白浊流下

Peter像是瘫软了一样无力的贴在洗手台上，无意识寻求更多快感的向自己的青芽颤巍巍的摸去，像是随时会达到临界点一样的极速喘息

青少年的情爱总是激情又在瞬间绽放

Tony伸手反剪住Peter无力的胳膊，轻轻的压在纤细的腰肢上

“现在可不是时候，kid”

获得快感的动作突然被生生打断，Peter从鼻尖发出一声染着哭腔的轻哼

“啊......嗯——!！呜........嗯啊——”

控制不住的Tony长舒一口沉重的热气，尽量温柔的压着Peter灵活下陷的腰，顺着Peter无措的时刻大开大合的进出

与Peter青涩无力的动作不同，坚硬的性器狠狠的撞进之前从未达到过的深度，在柔嫩的内壁之间摩挲剐蹭

一阵酸涩的酥麻从体内一波一波的涌来，在眼眶中打转的泪花立刻被这突如其来的力度逼的沿着Peter的脸颊混乱的流下

“啊——！嗯呜啊..


	2. Chapter 2

“现在可不是时候，kid”

获得快感的动作突然被生生打断，Peter从鼻尖发出一声染着哭腔的轻哼

“啊......嗯——!！呜........嗯啊——”

控制不住的Tony长舒一口沉重的热气，尽量温柔的压着Peter灵活下陷的腰，顺着Peter无措的时刻大开大合的进出

与Peter青涩无力的动作不同，坚硬的性器狠狠的撞进之前从未达到过的深度，在柔嫩的内壁之间摩挲剐蹭

一阵酸涩的酥麻从体内一波一波的涌来，在眼眶中打转的泪花立刻被这突如其来的力度逼的沿着Peter的脸颊混乱的流下

“啊——！嗯呜啊.......啊呜、嗯.....噫”

Peter像是一下子承受不住一样哭喊，脖颈弯成一个色情的弧度，被情欲烫的通红的脸颊高高的仰气，艳红的嘴唇无力的张大，涎液再也控制不住，清亮的瞳孔向上翻去

若说Peter刚才是初尝欢愉，那么现在就是在性爱的狂风暴雨下夹击

不知道是痛苦还是酸麻的感觉如潮水般翻涌，深入浅出的坚硬无意间刮到某个柔软的地带，激的Peter突然弹起，腰肢失力的趴在洗手台上崩溃的呻吟

“呜！啊嗯.....噫呜啊、啊啊啊——！！”

感受到湿润的小穴狠狠的舔舐夹击，Tony轻轻的闷哼一声，继续向着柔软的地方进攻

酸胀之下猛烈的快感像是烟花一样在下体炸开，混乱的Peter像是离开陆地的鱼一般大口的喘息，泪水抹了一脸，分不清到底是涎水、泪水或者洗手池里的自来水

Peter活像是被抽干了所有力气的人只能瘫软的倒在洗手台上，一张一合的蠕动的穴肉证明着Peter的精力

起初细小的穴被肏的艳红熟烂亮晶晶的肿起一圈，肥厚的穴肉下意识的吮吸，突然Peter轻微的抽动了一下

初尝情事的他在没有得到任何安慰的情况下依靠着后穴的快感被推向了高潮


End file.
